Inuyashas and Kagomes Beach Trip!
by x-KaffY-BaBii-x
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome Fic! She asks him to go the beach with her, hojo & her friends. Inuyasha is very protected of Kagome and wont let hojo near her! [InuKag] kinda OOC
1. Mates, Speedo & Love

**Inuyashas and Kagomes Trip!**

_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters._

_Everyone i wrote the story becoz its been on my mind for some time.. **BEWARE- **if u are a kikyou fan.. PISS OFF! i **H8 **kikyo! i repeat- i **H8** Kikyo!_

_and this story proves how much Inuyasha loves Kagome and not her:P_

**_Chapter 1:_ _Packing_**

"Hey Mum, gramps and sota" yelled Kagome coming back from school. "Hi Kagome, how was school" asked a cheerful hanyou as she walked to her room.

"uhhh... good, ... why are you here anyway. You said i could stay here for a week since we're killed naraku?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha started to blush " i missed you, thats all." When Kagome heard him say that she started to smile and went a hugged him. Inuyasha was surprised but immediately hugged her back.

"Umm... Inuyasha ... i was wondering... do you want to come to the beach with my friends this weekend?" asked Kagome when she left his embrace.

"That place with water and the disgusting smell! . No way am i going there." said Inuyasha with a screwed up face, remembering the last time he smelt it. "oh ok... im sure hojo will keep my company then if you go back to the federal era." said Kagome with a innocent smile on her face.

Inuyasha knew what she was up to, but still didnt want the stupid hobo taking his Kagome away from him. ' wait ' he thought. 'my Kagome? since when was she mine?' but he couldnt deny that he was falling for her, he loved to smell her and when ever she was around he would be calm and happy.

"Ok Kagome, but on one condition." said inuyasha with a serious face. "You have to sleep in the same cabin with me at the beach... and no one else can share it." Kagome smiled at the thought and nodded her head as she started to open and drawer for things to wear.

"When are we leaving anyway?" asked Inuyasha looking at her curiously as she drew some bikini's out.

She thought about it, then answered "umm... tomorrow morning, and since i have nothing prepared Inuyasha, you have to help me find a few days clothes." Inuyasha thought for a second but had no come back, since he didnt at all mind helping her find things that only cover up half her body

. "do i have to go swimming?" said Inuyasha. "of course you have to, you cant not go to the beach and not go swimming!" said Kagome wit a very happy looking face.

She pulled out two pairs of togs, one pair was a 2 piece, and the other was a one piece. "Inuyasha, which one should i wear" asked Kagome, knowing he would say the two piece because he always use to stare at her in federal japan when they went swimming.

Inuyasha thought about this 'well id definately want her to wear the two piece, but then again that hobo guy is there and he'd probably look at her' "Wear the two piece... but only when we swim together alone. when we swim with that stupid hobo guy, your wearing the one pieced" said Inuyasha, who was very proud that he thought that up all by himself.

Kagome giggled a bit, knowing how jealous Inuyasha gets with hojo. ' Well no sense in argueing' she thought to herself. "Oh no, i completely forgot!" yelled Kagome. "Inuyasha come on we have to get you some togs before the shops close. Sigh Inuyasha got up and put her on his back and in a matter oh minutes they were already there.

"Wow, it usually takes about half an hour to get there by bus." said Kagome, not being so shocked but wanted to complement him without pointing to out. "hmph, im faster than that strange big contraption you take to your village." said Inuyasha being proud of himself twice in one day.

After a few hours of shopping, Kagome was holding a few bags that had, bordies, hats, sunscreen & Speedos! (hehe)

_FlashBack_

_"Im NOT wearing this, Kagome" yelled Inuyasha and he came out, wear nothing but speedos. "Inuyasha" said Kagome firmly, but still giggling. "you dont have to wear the speedos when we're swimming with my friends, just when we're swimming alone, like what im doing with my 2 piece" said Kagome. "...fine... but you are to tell no one about this" he said. When he noticed she didnt answer he turn around and saw he staring at him. _

_He giggled to himself ' well atleast i know she thinks im hot... now i dont have to feel weird when im perving at her in her togs ' he smiled at that and decided to make her feel awkward._

_"Kagome when your done checking me out, lets go home for some sleep" said Inuyasha smiling to himself. "What, ahh, umm... ok!" said Kagome, blushing furiously, while Inuyasha is still just smiling to himself._

_End of FlashBack_

Kagome and Inuyasha was sitting on the couch munching on some chips. They were the only ones since her family was out for dinner. "Kagome..." said Inuyasha with a smiling face. "hmm?" ... "Umm... i was wondering... do u lo-love me?" said Inuyasha being afraid the answer was no.

But he had to ask her because its been driving him crazy since he's relized he never loved Kik-ho (excuse me, Kikyou) and she was the only one who'd talk to him because he was half demon. But she still wanted him to turn human, but not Kagome, he thought to himself, she likes me the way i am and hopefully even more than like.

"Oh Inuyasha, oh course i do, but im afraid because i know the next time you see kikyou she will try and take you to hell with her." said Kagome with sadness in her eyes. As soon as inuyasha heard she loved him he had no second thought and pulled her into his chest and embraced her, smelling her beautiful scent and holding her beautiful figure. "Kagome.. ive relized i dont love Kikyou, I love you, and only you, forever and forever." he said still holding her against him. "Will you be my mate?" he asked her curisouly.

"Oh Inuyasha, how would i refuse when im in love with you!" as soon as she said that he crashed his lips against her, and passionately kissing until they need air. "I love you, Inuyasha." she said. "I love you too, my beautiful Kagome" he said, and as soon as he said that she knew he was telling the truth because when she looked in his eyes all she could see was amber eyes full of love.

Goodnight my beautiful mate" he said softly enough so she could just he her him. "goodnight my handsome mate" she mumbled as she fell asleep. He smiled at how she said he was handsome, and how he now had his Kagome all to himself, and no one, espicially hobo, will take that from him. He thought to himself how wonderful the next few days will be with her at the beach, even if someone that likes her is going to be there...

**How did everyone like it? i know its a lil bit short, but ill make the next one longer... ill update 2moro or the next day since i gotta do some stuff...**

**and plz no flames... i tried hard but im only 11 and i hate english. **

**Luvz Kaffy** **Nooty (a.k.a Inu-Fan-Chick) InuYasha and Kagome --- MySpace --- http/ ---- **


	2. The Trip To the Beach

_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters._

_Hojo is really OOC is this story :)_

_I an really sorry with the late update, its literally been like a YEAR since i updated..._

_well i promise, (that is if people review and want to see it) anyway, i promise ill update this week._

_Its just that i meant to update but i stopped reading fan fic for like 6months and then i started reading now and then, and now im addicted again but i didnt look at my stories. When i did i freaked out about the update so now im updating... Just to let you know Im not 11 anymore :D Im actually 13 hahaha_

**Chapter 2:**** The Trip to the Beach**

The next morning Kagome awoke to someone yelling something about demons be gone, as soon as she eyes were clear, she saw her granddad throwing his sutras on InuYasha yelling "Demon be Gone."

"Get away from me old man" InuYasha said as Kagome was still laying on top on him on the couch. "How dare you try to touch my granddaughter!" Kagomes granddad yelled.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and started to blush as she remembered how they admitted they're love last night, 'I must have dosed off' she thought.

"Look old man, me and Kagome have decided to become mates and theres nothing you can do about it!" InuYasha said, trying not to yell.

Kagome stood up, closed her eyes and yelled "SIT!" Thump. 'Well atleast the couch is softer than the ground.' InuYasha thought sitting up. "Sorry grandpa, InuYasha can be... rude at sometimes, but yes, we are now mates and i was wondering if thats ok?" Kagome asked.

"Thats perfectly alright dear, i just didnt know if you wanted to be or if InuYasha forced you to say yes" he said with a straight face.

"I would NEVR..." "SIT!" 'dam, stupid wench' InuYasha said getting up once more. When her granddad left the room InuYasha immediately started to fume. "Whats your problem woman?" he asked.

Kagome turned around giggling, 'what the?' he thought. Kagome pounced on him locking lips and they started to kiss passionately. InuYasha did not waste one second of it and he never wanted this to end.

Once they broke apart, from the lack of air, Kagome smiled, "Sorry, but you know how grandpa gets when it comes to demons."

InuYasha sat there, not really listening to what she just said but he nodded anyway. Kagome was surprised, 'Maybe i have more control over him than i first though' giggling as she was making her way upstairs.

While Kagome was in the shower InuYasha was on her bed thinking how that he could stop Hojo from talking to her. 'Maybe if i... umm.. what if i...' Dammit, he thought.

InuYasha was getting angry, 'I know... Ill just beat the shit out of him if he comes near her' InuYasha smiled at her clever he figured it out all by himself.

At about 10:00am they were ready, just on time the doorbell rang. Kagome ran downstairs and greeted her friends. "Isnt Hojo coming with us?" Kagome asked. "yeah, hes in the car." Ayume answered.

"What the?" Eri asked as she saw InuYasha coming down the stairs, "Its the guy we saw with you before!"

"Uhh.. yeah" Kagome said turning around, she had totally forgot about Inuyasha ears, as she saw him with a hat on, a wave of relief went threw her, 'Well atleast he has the brains to get the hat, he probably knew I'd forget about it, seeing how I always see him like that.'

"Why is his hair white?" asked Ayume. "Its not white," InuYasha stated more harshly than he intented, "Its silver. Its been a tradition in my family, my brother and father has it also." InuYasha said, never really lieing, well ... maybe not tradition, more like gene.

"Oh how cool," she said again. "Well we're packed" said Kagome trying to change the subject, "How many days do you think we'll be staying there?" she asked. "Well, my father booked us a cabin with 3 rooms and a kitchen, i heard it has a really good view" she said.

As Kagome and InuYasha was walking down the shrine steps, InuYasha could already smell that Hojo, so he did what he thought would piss him off. InuYasha reached down and entwined Kagome and his fingers together.

Hojo looked at the car door and saw them. 'What the?' Hojo looked stunned. 'But IM Kagomes Boyfriend.' As InuYasha hopped in the car, he already saw Hojos face and started to smirk. Kagome also hopped in the car but didnt notice, all she said was "Hi Hojo!"

Hojo smiled after replying, "i brought you some sun-screen, just in case it gets hot!" InuYasha thought quickly, "She wont need it, I'll be hugging her too much for her to get burnt" 'Oh no...' he thought. ' Now Im just asking for a sit.' When no sit came, he looked at her to see she was blushing. He smiled.

"Kagome i thought i was your boyfriend?" Hojo asked with a pleading face. Kagome felt bad, but she always knew she never felt that way about him, she just thought that he would get the hint after all the times she rejected his dates... i guess not.

"Sorry Hojo, ive never felt that way about you... Im in love with InuYasha" Kagome said with a guilty look.

InuYasha just sat there smirking while his Kagome rejected a normal human, no one would ever think a human would reject a human for a hanyou. But InuYasha knew she loved him, and he loved her.

The trip there was boring for InuYasha and Kagome, listening to her friends talk about boys and school made her realize how boring they were compared to fighting demons in the feudal era.

Hojo stayed quiet practically all of the trip, thinking about what Kagome said to him, 'She has to like me just a little bit, all those dates, those moments _(A/N – Not really lol)_. I bet that guy with the weird dyed hair made her say it! Thats it, shes being force to say it, ill get you back one way or another Kagome.'


	3. Just a little time together Kagome?

_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters._

_See! I'm updating just like i promised :) Well then, on with the story... (I hate Kikyo hehe)_

**Chapter 3:**** Just a little time together Kagome?? **

Once they got there they awed at how pretty everything looked. The beach was crystal blue, the cabins where dark brown and spread out just next to the shoreline.

There were families on the beach, having picnis and playing in the sand. There were a few boats out at the sea, fishing.

Hojo went and checked everyone in, as Ayume, Eri and Yuka went around looking at the shops.

InuYasha turned to Kagome, "You promised we will get some time alone right?" he asked. "Of course, on the way here i was bored out of my mind, good thing i brought you along to have some fun" she smiled as she said it.

InuYasha was leaning in for a kiss, but Hojo ran to up them yelling something, "What do you want?" InuYasha asked harshly.

"uhh... Lets go see our cabins aye Kagome?" he asked trying to annoy InuYasha.

Kagome noticed, but didn't want to start anything in public, so she nodded and took InuYashas hand as they walked to their cabin.

As they were walking there, InuYasha turned his head around and poked his tongue out at Hojo.

Hojo just tried to ignore him, but was finding it hard.

Once they got to their cabin, everyone was surprised at how big it was. "Wow you dad must be rich Ayume" Kagome said. Ayume blushed, "he just wanted me and my closest friends to have a nice summer holiday vacation."

Kagome was in shock, being away in the feudal era made her forget that everyone back here had summer holidays.

InuYasha didnt know what a vacation was, but he loved spending time with Kagome not having to worry about demons.

"Well... Yuka, Eri and I will be sharing a room" Ayume said. "That leaves two rooms left, and since Kagome and InuYasha are together, they can share a room and Hojo will have the other one" Ayume said with a wink to Kagome.

Kagome blushed, Hojo started to get angry, "Wait a minute! They can't share a room, because..." Hojo was thinking as hard as he could, "because they cant be doing anything like that while we're staying in the same cabin."

InuYasha didn't know what they were talking about but when Hojo said him and Kagome cant do anything together he was pissed.

"We can do whatever we want, whenever we want, where ever we want" InuYasha said proudly. He pulled Kagome into a random room he thought was good and left the others out there.

Hojo was left there looking like he was hit by a car, while the other girls just giggled and ran into the room they chose.

Kagome stared at InuYasha, "Did you even know what they were talking about InuYasha."

"No, but Hojo said we cant do it and we can do whatever we want," InuYasha said with a serious tone.

Kagome started to laugh, "Whats wrong with you Kagome?" he asked missing out at what was so funny. "Inuyasha, they were talking about... uhh... intimate things, and Hojo was jealous so thats why he said we couldn't" Kagome said blushing.

InuYasha froze, 'Kagomes friends were talking about mating?' Kagome saw the worried look on his face and stop laughing straight away.

"Come on InuYasha, they were just kidding, I know, lets go down to the beach!"

InuYasha didn't enjoy that smell, but he would do anything just to make her smile.

"Kagome, will your annoying friends be there? Or can we be alone?" Kagome knew she wouldn't get much time alone with InuYasha so she decided to let him have this one.

"Yep, but we have to be quiet leaving..." Kagome whispered the last part. InuYasha smiled.

Kagome came out of their bathroom (_A/N - Yes their bedroom has a bathroom, its a HUGE cabin... Hojos' and the other girls rooms are also big and you cant even hear each other from their rooms, just letting you know :D) _Anyway, Kagome came out of their bathroom with a two piece bikini, it was a simple black one.

InuYasha had changed into some bordies Kagome had given him, when they went shopping.

He was wearing some red bordies with white on them. And of course wearing the speedos Kagome gave him.

InuYasha & Kagome were staring at each other for a few minutes not even realizing. 'Wow, he has such a hot body' Kagome thought. 'Wow, Kagome has such a hot body' InuYasha thought._ (LOL!!)_

They both started blushing when they noticed what they were doing, "uhh... well come on InuYasha lets go" Kagome said trying to stop the awkward silence.

InuYasha leaned down and kiss her on the lips, "You look gorgeous" he said. Kagome smiled, "thanks Inuyasha, I love you" Kagome said. "I love you too" InuYasha kissed her again but Kagome made sure this one went much longer.

As they were sneaking out, Hojo came out of the room and pointed a finger at them. "Your sneaking out!" he yelled.

"Shut up you stupid son of a-" "Sit Boy!" Kagome said before InuYasha could finish.

InuYasha pulled himself off the ground, and saw Kagome giving him a apologetic look. He just huffed and got up, Hojo didn't even pay attention that InuYasha crashed into the ground because he was staring at Kagomes body.

InuYasha saw this and punched him at his in the gut which made Hojo fall on his knees. Kagome started laughing 'Well i guess he deserved it'. Inuyasha smiled at how Kagome thought it was funny.

Kagome stopped thinking at how mean it looked and help Hojo up, "Sorry Hojo, InuYasha is a bit cranky today." "Its alright Kagome" he said with tears in his eyes.

'God what a cry baby' Kagome thought. Kagome sent another look to InuYasha as if saying sorry. 'What is she apologizing to me for?' InuYasha thought but then she heard her say it.

"Hojo why don't you come down to the beach with InuYasha and I?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha was about to speak his mind, but Kagomes friends jumped out of their rooms with the togs on, "Sure we'll all go!" Eri yelled.

InuYasha sighed and Kagome and him started walking down together hand in hand, InuYasha knew Kagome didn't want them to come also, but if it wasn't for Ayume, they wouldn't even be there.

'Oh well, Kagome and I will go out to the beach tonight all by ourselves' InuYasha thought.

_Okie I'm stopping here... I'm having a lot of fun with this fan fiction so I'll definitely be updating soon..._

_Hope you like it! Kathyy xxoo_

_Oh and if you didn't know, this is the first time I'm writing a OneShot!_


End file.
